Zebra Cakes
This page contains spoilers! Zebra Cakes are the results of taking the DNA from two different wolves, and fusing it together to make a new wolf, with the abilities and looks of the wolves it was made out of, as well as whatever abilities that come with the title their creator gives them. Creation of a Zebra Cake To make a Zebra Cake, the DNA of two wolves that are closest to the sort of wolf you would want to make must be obtained, usually a feather, though fur has also been shown to be used. This is proven not only when Destructi created Creatura, but also when Imperium chose to make destruction out of fire and shadows, torture out of destruction and pain, and pain out of death and evil. These two pieces of DNA are then put into a machine of some sorts and fuses them together, having the new wolf being 'born' in some sort of liquid. Of course, there are some ways that the Zebra Cake can go wrong. The ones that went wrong were Pars and Cruciatu. Pars went wrong because of a failure in machinery, making him the wolf of parties rather than the wolf of pain because that was what Pars wanted to be. Cruciatu went wrong because he was made out of two Zebra Cakes, making too much DNA being involved in his creation. This was not a failure on the outside, but the DNA of all of these wolves made them real wolves within his soul, and was what led to his losing control at the end of the second book. This was an even more likely possibility as Dolor's soul was not handled properly after his death, leaving it restless, asearching for a new body. Zebra Cake Hybrids Zebra Cake + Origin Wolf = ??? (probably Star Wolf) Zebra Cake + Creator Wolf = ??? (probably Star Wolf) Zebra Cake + Star Wolf = ??? (probably Star Wolf) Zebra Cake + Mortal Wolf = ??? (probably Star Wolf) Zebra Cake + Zebra Cake = ??? (probably Star Wolf) Zebra Cakes throughout the Series Italics indicates that the character is no longer a Zebra Cake. * Pars * Dolor * Destructi * Cruciatu (Patientia) * Creatura Fun Facts * More wolves have at one point been Origin Wolves than there are Zebra Cakes. * The only Zebra Cake not created by Imperium is Creatura, who was made by Destructi. * The name "Zebra Cake" is not based off of the Little Debbie snacks, but by the person that Pars is based off of. He was already determined to be made out of Malum and Mortem, and when he was asked what he was and answered that he was a zebra cake, the name stuck. There was no deep meaning to it. They are just that. The entire name of this group is an inside joke between the author and one of the people a character was based off of. * Dolor was previously referred to by the person Pars is based off of as "miriachi wolf." This is because it was somewhat related to parties, and Pars's borhter's role was not defined, and the wolf was originally going to be completely ignored.